


【玫瑰】缱绻

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 2007, M/M, The First Time
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 缠绵缱绻，多情在心Leo X Kun，少年们的第一次





	【玫瑰】缱绻

       门铃响起，Kun从沙发上猛地跳到地上三步并作两步冲向了门口，突然停住，掉转头跑回去摆正了被自己弄歪的沙发靠垫，顺手带走桌面上的垃圾丢进垃圾桶里，一套行云流水地咚咚咚跑到了门前。提气——旋开门锁，顿了顿，一把拉开大门。  
       

       “嗨，Le……”话音未落就被扑了个满怀，他急着倒退了一步稳住身形，“……o！”紧接着就被胡乱的亲吻打乱了阵脚，来人闭着眼睛在他脸上乱亲，像头撒娇卖疯的小狮子，一下子点燃了柴火堆，令两人身陷火海。

       门被随脚踢关在身后，抱怨地发出“嘭”的响声，连脚下的地板都滋滋作响，Leo把包丢在门口，鞋子也踢开，赤着脚踩在地上也没低头，两只小兽追逐着亲吻无暇为任何事分心。  
亲吻的间隙Kun脱掉了Leo的外套，早春的凉气跟着掉到了地上，面前的是已经自主加热的躯体，同时也感染了另一个。他们又侧脸相贴地拥抱了一会儿，方才分开了一点，两双眼睛里倒映着对方的面庞，笑意越爬越深。

       “想不想我？”Leo先开了口。

       Kun点点头。

       “我也是。”

 

       卧室里的灯光有些昏暗，Leo先进了浴室洗战斗澡。Kun又开始焦虑地收拾屋子，说是收拾，也就是站在门口检阅，看见不顺眼的手忙脚乱摆一摆，退几步再审视。Leo来的次数不多，停留的时间也很短，但每次走之前都要嫌弃一下他的窝，帮他收拾几下。在Kun看来完全是浪费了两个人在一起享乐的时光！  
       

       这次……这次至少让他看得顺眼一点。Kun心里想着，还是急得挠头。好麻烦，哎呀这样就很整洁了嘛。但身体还是诚实地把落地灯挪到床边打开，床头柜上的零碎东西一股脑扔进了抽屉里。水声停了，Kun慌乱地再把被误塞到抽屉深处的东西翻出来，在Leo拉开浴室的门之前靠在墙边站好，摆出一副久等了的神态，迎接湿漉漉的亲吻。

       Kun将Leo往床边引，心里隐隐有些紧张，想他看到又怕他其实没有注意，不该把灯光搞这么暗的，还不是不好意思。他假装撞到了开关，落地灯亮了起来，温暖的橘色光源，还没来得及看Leo的表情就被从背后推到了床上，紧跟着床垫一沉，他也跟着爬了上来。  
       

       Leo的手掀起了Kun的衣摆，Kun抬起手配合着脱掉了上衣，这才动起来去掀Leo的。总是这样，两个人之间要有个说开始的人，而他总是愿意配合地跟上去。所以今夜的决定就尤其为难，他意图不轨，却不知怎么开始。Leo的外衣堆在浴室里，进去之前在Kun的衣橱里拿了换洗的衣服进去。他们身形相仿，刚开始当室友的时候就已经混着衣架穿对方的衣服了，Kun心里有事没注意Leo穿的是哪件，脱下来拿在手里才看见背后的19和自己的名字。这是前年世青赛的球衣，决赛那件他们早就互换过了，手里的是训练服。  
       05年，他们还没在一起！但是，Kun的脸还是腾地红了，人在床上想的只有床事，他只觉得这件衣服满满的暗示。他抬头看Leo一脸坏笑地看着他，就知道果不其然这个混蛋也是这么想的。

       青春期的躁动和无法抵御的危险吸引在那个瞬间被召回，他们比赛似的让对方更快地赤诚在眼前，谁能让对方发出更急促的喘息谁就获得胜利。碍事的东西都要扔掉，没有什么能阻挡在两个人之间，任何人、任何事都不行！没有擦干的发丝在混战中蒸腾起热气，和干燥的一方纠缠，和汗水一起将其打湿。不断被对方按倒在身下、再挣扎着翻身压回去，用腿部的力量去压制对方，在柔软的地方维持平衡，从床的这端滚到另一端，下身蹭着另一个自己摩擦。

       这是他们都熟悉的事情。少年人的爱恋从身体的反应开始，从场上庆祝时与对方接触时独有的升腾感开始，从青春期的梦中相会开始，从抱着床单却在盥洗室红着脸相遇开始。尴尬羞涩又有几分甜蜜。在日复一日与自己的身体打交道的生涯里，他们了然、且不排斥这桩事。区别在于对象是谁罢了。两个人互通心意之后，他们很快就开始与对方分享身体的快乐。美妙的，狂野的，互帮互助的，shooting。

       Kun很快就发现这次的Leo不太一样，或者说，和自己一样。

       “你在坚持什么？”这时是他在上面，结实的大腿紧压着另一双，手臂撑在身体两侧和Leo的缠在一起。他们的手中握着彼此，手背依偎在一起，缓慢地，一下一下地运动着。

       Leo从枕头下摸出了一片正方形的物什，嘴角含笑着在他面前摇了摇。Kun惊慌地起身去看床头柜，发现早已空空荡荡，不知什么时候被Leo拿了去！下一刻，Kun就被顺着起身的力气又压到了下面。Leo跨坐在他的大腿上，膝盖跪在他的腰侧夹着乱扭的他不让动。

       “看来有人在密谋什么。”他把垂落的头发拨到耳后，几分慵懒地戴上了束发带防止阻挡视线，强自镇定地审视着涨红了脸的恋人。他总是容易害羞，Leo想，真可爱。

       “就今天吧，不好吗？”明明想要决定却还是征询同意，体贴得让人想欺负。Leo俯身舔了舔他的嘴角，任由Kun从他的指间抽出了包装袋，把里面的东西拿了出来。这才引着Kun的手，朝向自己。

       “不是……！”Kun挣扎着踢他，倒也没用力，只是个表态。

       “可是我想要你。”Leo的脸离Kun很近，近到两个人对视久了眼睛会失去焦距，他真诚地、热切地、温柔坚定又饱含爱意地，“我们的第一次。我想要你。Kun。”一字一顿，最后一声几乎是贴着Kun的耳侧，用气声送了进去。

       如有实质般被击中，Kun几乎要颤抖，心脏紧张地跳了这么久原来还可以更激烈地搏动，比冲刺过半场疯狂过人再来个漂亮射门还要激动。他说好。几乎要流下眼泪。不是因为妥协或是什么，这都无关紧要。

       是身体的自动反应，是一束光突然照进灵魂深处的秘密。  
 

       原来我这样爱你。比我想象的要更多。许多许多。  
            

       电光火石里他闹钟回闪过无数经典桥段，对比哪一个深情才能比得上他此时的心境，尚未找到答案，Leo进入了他的身体。

       生理眼泪唰地流了出来，哦，操！他揪住Leo的后颈拉过来去咬他的嘴唇、舌尖，咬他，也咬自己。铁锈的味道在唇齿间弥漫，可他感受不到流血的是哪方，太疼了，太他妈的疼了，潜意识告诉他是Leo的血，那再好不过。原本干涩的摩擦处渐渐被液体滋润，去他妈的疼痛一点点延长至更深处，意识在被缓慢地凌迟。原来这样痛的时候我还是那么爱你，没救了。他在泪水中露出笑容，挤掉视线里的泪花发现身上这个人也泪眼朦朦的。

       “笨蛋。”他抬手揉了揉Leo的耳朵，“明明疼的是我。”  
       

       Leo埋在他身体里没有说话，缓了一会儿等Kun的腿部肌肉终于放松下来，才闷闷地说，“Leo，你是否愿意与Sergio Kun Aguero分享此生的荣辱笑泪？我愿意。”

       “我们这可是歃血为盟，不能反悔的。”Kun盯着Leo唇瓣的伤口，语气有些得意。

       Leo哼了一声，缠着去吻他，身下动了起来。

 

 

       Kun无力地趴在床上，Leo端茶倒水一边帮他按摩。

       “不是我说……你活儿也太差了。”Kun扭头去看恋人，满是搞事的语气。

       Leo有点内疚，但也不想让他得逞，强嘴道：“你活儿好？说得像多经验丰富似的。”

       “下次你试试就知道了。”Kun摆出虚弱的笑容，继续逗他。

       Leo撇撇嘴，关掉房间里的灯，钻进了被子里缩到Kun身边，被松松地搂住了。

       “好啦，我也没怪你。真没什么事啦，明天早上我就又活碰乱跳了，嗯？”

       Leo抱紧了他，枕着他的手臂找到更舒服的姿态。“……以后都你来。”

       “咬尖大王良心发现？”

       “哼，我已经占了第一了！”

       “幼稚！”

  
       “你才幼稚，大鸡蛋。”

 

-the end-

两句话番外：

第二天Leo走的时候一边捡地上的衣服、扶正被碰倒撞翻的家具一边对Kun抱怨：“你什么时候才能把家里收拾干净啊！”

Kun：好像觉得哪里不对。


End file.
